Screw Ups
by monko25
Summary: Mitchie rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed look. “Yes, of course Shane, blowing up kitchens is fun.” ShanexMitchie Camp Rock


I started getting obsessed with Camp Rock. I have pretty much the songs that show the whole song on my ipod. It's crazy. I'm reading every Camp Rock story on FF . net. The good and bad ones. It's kinda sad...

A short lil' one-shot! Hope you dudes enjoy!

Summary: Mitchie rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed look. "Yes, of course Shane, blowing up kitchens is fun." ShanexMitchie Camp Rock

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anything associated with Disney Channel. I don't even own any Disney Channel item.

* * *

Screw Ups

"I can't believe you blew up the kitchen," Mitchie sighed covering her face as I sat next to her. We were just outside where the kitchen used to be, sitting on a bench. I knew it was a bad idea to leave Mitchie alone in the kitchen with me.

"Me? I blew up the kitchen?" I gasped, staring at her. "How was it my fault?"

She looked up. "You got to be kidding me. You were the one who had the lighter!" She stood up placing her hands on her hips.

"You were the one who gave me the lighter!" I pointed out.

"So? I just asked you to hold it. Not light it up."

I blinked. Good point. I opened my mouth to retort, but a police officer came up to us with my uncle. Crap.

The officer was holding a pen and notebook and begin to ask questions. "So what exactly happened?" I knew this guy didn't want to be at a camp at twelve o'clock in the morning.

"Well, Mitchie and I were in the kitchen and it caught on fire," I said simply. The officer glanced up and gave me a 'no-duh' look. I looked at Mitchie. She shut her eyes and sighed.

"Actually, Shane was the one who lit it on fire." I felt my uncle's glare bore into me as Mitchie continued. "I was in the kitchen because my mom was tired…"

"_You could go to bed mom," Mitchie smiled as her mother yawned._

_Connie Torres signaled that she was fine. "No, I don't want to leave you here alone."_

"_It's okay mom, I'll just clean up and then I'll go straight to bed."_

_She gave her daughter a skeptical look before getting out of her apron and hanging it up. "Okay, just don't blow up anything," she joked._

"_Don't worry, I won't," Mitchie smiled humming to herself. She was alone at the kitchen. She truthfully didn't mind. Sometimes it was nice to be by herself. _

_She was sweeping up when the door to the mess hall opened. Mitchie glanced upward and smiled. _

"_Shane? What are you doing here? It's already, like, 11:30?" Shane just ignored her and grumpily grabbed a chair and sat down. He was mumbling words Mitchie didn't understand. "Shane?"_

"_What!" Mitchie's eyes widened and stared at Shane. "Sorry. Just pissed."_

_Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and continued to sweep. She felt Shane's eyes on her as she was sweeping, but shrugged off the weird feeling in her stomach. After she finished sweeping the kitchen, Mitchie grabbed a chair and sat next to Shane._

"_So…" Mitchie started. "Want to talk about why you're so pissed?" Shane looked at Mitchie and sighed._

"_It's my uncle," Mitchie 'ohh'ed as Shane continued. "Yeah, he's being such an ass lately. It sucks."_

_Mitchie gave a sympathetic smile. "Your uncle just wants to look out for you." Shane snorted._

"_Ha, right," Mitchie sighed and shook her head._

"_Okay, okay, here, hold this for a second," She handed Shane a lighter that she was holding._

_Shane nodded and started to play with it. Bad idea. When he flicked it on the third time, he burned his finger. "Ow!" He threw the lighter across the room and went into the room where Mitchie was in. He didn't realize that the lighter was on when he threw it against the curtains._

"_Shane where's the lighter I gave you?"_

"_Lighter?"_

"_Shane…"_

"_Seriously, what lighter?"_

_Mitchie rushed back to the kitchen to find that the curtain burst into flames. "OH MY GOD! SHANE LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_

"_LOOK WHAT I DID! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled back._

"_JUST SHUT UP AND GET SOMETHING TO PUT IT OUT!" Mitchie grabbed her cell phone that was sitting on the counter and dialed 911. "Hello, uh, a kitchen went on fire, we're trying to put it out, but it won't. Uh, Camp Rock yes, thank you." she covered her cell phone receiver and yelled to Shane, "OH MY GOD! IT'S SPREADING!" _

"_YOU THINK!" Shane exclaimed trying to put out the flames. The fire alarm went off and the sprinklers started to drown the kitchen, but the flames wouldn't go out. "WHAT THE HECK! WHY WON'T THESE STUPID FLAMES GO OUT?"_

"_Come on!" Mitchie grabbed Shane's arm and dragged him out. The two were soaking as the campers came to watch what was going on._

_Fire trucks started entering the camp as more campers started to go out._

_Mitchie looked at Shane shivering from the cold._

The police officer and my uncle stared at me as if I had two heads. Mitchie finished her story and wrapped the blanket that was draped over her shoulder closer to herself.

"Wow, kid, that was pretty stupid of you." I gapped at the guy.

"Gee, thanks, that really made me feel better," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

The officer shook his head and turned to my uncle. "I can't really do anything this sir. The kid's poor judgment (thanks a lot) was pretty much the fault of this."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. Thank you for coming though." The officer nodded and walked back to his car. My uncle glared at me and said, "We'll talk about your punishment tomorrow."

"Well, that was fun!" I stated sarcastically clapping my hands together.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed look. "Yes, of course Shane, blowing up kitchens is fun."

I copied her and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, at least we got to do something exciting."

"Exciting! Shane, we could have burned there! God! Honestly!" She punched my in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I questioned rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"For almost killing me! Duh!" She started walking off.

"Hey, wait!" Mitchie turned around and glared at me. Wow, people are glaring at me a lot today.

"What?"

"'Night, Mitchie," I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She froze as I smiled and casually walked off. She's so not going to be mad at me tomorrow.

* * *

GAH! Shane's OOC again! Whatever… 'Nyway, I finished a little one-shot. And please people, check out my other story if you haven't already, Secretly Me. It's Camp Rock too.

Please R&R. (That means all the people who fav this and don't review)

Je ne!

Monko25


End file.
